Tonight I Wanna Cry
by SssuperB
Summary: Takes place after Derek leaves Addison in New York. MarkAddison with minor AddisonDerek. Oneshot.


**AN:** This was written for the GA Porn Battle on LJ. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wish I did, then Addison wouldn't be left so sad.

* * *

Tears were streaming down Addison's cheeks as she stood before the large, oak door. She let out a long sigh as she rang the bell. She knew she shouldn't be here. It was the last place she should be right now, but she didn't know where else to turn. This was where she had found comfort for so long; it was only natural that she had wound up here.

Mark opened the door and was stunned to see Addison standing there. He hadn't expected to see her this soon; not after what had happened.

"He's not coming back," she said as the tears continued to fall.

"Oh, Addison," Mark said, wrapping an arm around her and leading her inside towards the couch.

They sat down and she spoke again, struggling to keep herself from breaking down into sobs.

"He's gone. He transferred his patients somewhere else. He packed up his bags and he left. There's no trace of him; no note saying how much he hates me, nothing. Eleven years of marriage and he leaves without a word, without putting up a fight. Am I that insignificant to him?"

While she spoke she had managed to snake her arms around Mark's waist and cry softly into his chest. He held her close to him, resting his cheek against the top of her head as he did so.

"Derek doesn't know what he's left behind, Addison. If he can't see how great you are, then he doesn't deserve you. You don't deserve to be with someone who forgets your birthday, forgets your anniversary; who cancels dates with you for surgeries. Addison, you deserve so much better than that."

Addison pulled away a little, letting her arms wrap loosely around him and looked up into his eyes with her glassy, tear-brimmed ones.

"Mark, help me forget," she whispered sadly, almost pleadingly.

Addison inched closer and closer to Mark and finally let their lips brush against one another. She closed her eyes and a single tear cascaded down her delicate cheek.

Mark broke the kiss and looked at her; bringing a hand up to wipe away her tear. The buttons of her blouse slowly became undone by his strong, but gentle hands. He slipped her shirt over her shoulders and let it drop to the floor as he lay her down on the couch slowly.

He had always hated seeing her so sad, especially when it had been inflicted by Derek. He was always forced to pick up the pieces, but he loved her and he was willing to catch her every time she fell. And so he began his descent on her by kissing her at the base of her neck and moving his way down to her chest. He undid her skirt and pulled it down in one fluid motion along with her panties as his lips descended on her abdomen. He massaged her clitoris with his tongue before he slipped a finger inside of her, and then another, eliciting a moan from Addison and causing her hips to buck beneath him.

Mark continued to move his fingers in and out of her at an increasing speed; curling his fingers every once in a while to hit the right spots. Addison writhed and bit her bottom lip as she came and her inner muscles clenched around his fingers.

He waited for her breathing to slow down before he removed his fingers from her and took off his pants. Mark made his way up her body and placed a few soft kisses on her lips. He swung one of her legs over his shoulder and positioned himself in front of her slit. Slowly, he entered her and set a steady pace. From this position, he could enter her from various angles. He studied her face has he thrust in and out; trying to find which spots pleasured her most. When he found her g-spot, Mark continued to enter at that angle; hitting it with every thrust which sent her closer and closer to her orgasm.

The sensation coursing through her body was incredible, but it didn't feel right. It wasn't Mark who had went down on her and made her come on his fingers. It wasn't Mark who was thrusting into her, hitting all the right spots. It wasn't Mark who had just sent her over the edge because in her mind, it was Derek. As hard as she tried to push him out of her mind, to stop thinking about him and their marriage; she couldn't, because it was Derek who she could never forget.


End file.
